


Some People Aren't Worth Saving

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Maura kidnapped, THAT FINALE MAN, Tw: rape / assault - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Maura's kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Aren't Worth Saving

AN: I can't wait until February!!! My take on Maura's kidnapping. 

 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Maura watches the water fall from the ceiling to the cold ground below. She doesn't move, she doesn't even know if her aching body would allow her that privilege. She just watches the water. If she just focuses on the water she will be okay. Maura can't let her mind wander. She can't allow herself to think of anything besides what is right in front of her. If she even thinks about the horrors she faced for a small moment, she doesn't think she would ever be able to stop her haunting thoughts. 

Maura's limp body was thrown into the dark room as if she was a bag of trash. As her body hit the floor she let out a small whimper. Her eyes gave him a silent plee. A plee for him to leave her unharmed. He didn't listen. 

Her eyes were now blank, not caring what would become of her broken body. 

His hand grabbed her thigh tightly and pulled her dress up her legs.

Maura could still feel his hands traveling across her body. His lingering touch imprinted on her forever. 

He moved closer to Maura's struggling body. She could smell him. He smelled of whiskey and dirt. His smell was suffocating her. She could barley breathe.

Maura could faintly smell old whiskey mixed with dirt. 

"I can see why that dumb bitch likes you so much. You are good." 

The only words he had spoken rang in Maura's ears. 

Maura had been abandoned. Left to think about what he had done to her alone in this dark room. Garbage filled the sides of the room making the walls feel closer together. Maura felt like the walls were closing in on her. Trapping her in this horror. 

There was a loud piercing crash from across the small dirty room. Maura violently jumped at the sound. A piece of metal had fallen from the heaping garbage pile. 

Maura noticed something she hadn't before: a window. This was her chance. She could get out. She could be free. She could go to Jane. 

Jane. That was all she wanted. Maura wanted, no she needed, Jane to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. However, she wasn't sure she would ever see Jane again. She wasn't sure she would see anyone, besides him again. 

Maura mentally scolded herself, she had to focus. She tried to move, to reach out. Maura knew she had to get to the window and make it out before he came back but she couldn't bring herself to move. Everything hurt so bad and she wasn't sure she wanted to be saved. 

AN: tell me what you guys think!!! Thanks for reading, comments are very appreciated!


End file.
